Conventionally, regarding work vehicles, there have been known work vehicles in which various pieces of information during operations are displayed on a liquid crystal display device provided in an instrumental panel of a drive operating unit. Some work vehicles are configured to be capable of operating the liquid crystal display device without changing the posture of an operator who sits on an operating seat. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses the above-mentioned work vehicle.
Regarding the work vehicle in Patent Literature 1, the operating tools of the liquid crystal display device are provided in an operating lever having a high operation frequency during work, and the like, thereby switching information displayed on a screen without operating the liquid crystal display device. However, in the work vehicle, the liquid crystal display device is provided on the uppermost portion of the instrumental panel. Accordingly, the temperature of the liquid crystal display device is increased due to the influence of direct sunlight, and there is a possibility that life of the liquid crystal display device or the like are affected.